


离婚故事

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [45]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 如题，就是个离婚梗。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

1、

Brax擅长谈判。

尤其擅长拿把枪指着对方那种。

别误会，枪只是道具，重点是要让对方明白你确实是个一言不合就能杀人放火无恶不作的恶棍，逼急了连猫猫狗狗都一起灭口。

一般进行到这一步，大多数人也就乖乖合作了。

毕竟打打杀杀也是一门生意，生意讲究的是和气生财。老是留下一堆尸体不但不好清理收尾，也容易招引来不该招惹的注意，还对生意有坏处。

所以，言归正传，Brax擅长谈判，尤其擅长解决那些不好摆到台面上按规矩或法律办的特殊情况，特别是那些徘徊在灰色地带的复杂事项，更是得心应手。

至于怎么解决？很简单。

在这个弱肉强食的世界，谁屌大，谁说话。

可惜的是，这一套不是在所有的情况下都能通用。

因为世界还有另一种蛋疼的情况，是你的大屌落在了别人手里。

接下来要说的就是离婚这码子事。

2、

Brax一开始根本不想掺和他哥和Solo离婚的破事。

插播介绍一下，Chris是Brax他哥，同一个娘肚子里爬出来，同一个爹手底下训练出来，而且他哥天赋异禀，在一言不合就直接灭人满门这个项目上把Brax甩出了不止一个身位。

Brax多数时候还要动动嘴皮子耍狠，他哥是连话都懒得说，惹急了连亲弟弟（也就是Brax本人）都能眼也不眨地下手。

要是他们俩之中必须要有一个比谁更屌的排名，Brax绝对是心悦诚服地甘居第二的。

但所谓世上一物降一物，Chris也碰见了一个随便就把他拿捏得服服帖帖的人物。

在经过了几十年独来独往谁都不爱搭理的日子之后，他哥终于老房子着火，恋爱了。

他哥的婚恋史，说白了就是个三流恋爱故事。

开始是莫名其妙的，毫无理由就和某个人看对了眼；过程是狗血俗套的：各种你来我往，秋波明送，他哥不擅搭讪，没关系，对方会得不得了。终于天雷勾动地火压不住了，就疯狂地搞到了一起。

至于结局，马上也就要讲到了。

Brax打一开始就半点都不看好他们这对能长久。他哥的那个对象一看就是那种娇生惯养出来的公子哥，跟他们根本就不是一路人，估计和他哥也就图个一时新鲜，时间长了也就腻味了。而等热恋期的滤镜一拿掉，他哥也会看清这人除了脸一无可取的真相。就此一拍两散，各自回家。

Brax很有信心地等着，等到了他哥通知他要结婚的消息。

3、

当时Brax也试图阻止了，好话说尽，并没人听。

特么的意外惊喜还接一连二。

原来Solo那层花花公子皮下还有一层皮，他特喵的是个特工，处理的还都是各种核武器导弹威胁世界和平的大事。他对Chris囤了一车的武器装备也接受良好，也理解Chris那些危险的客户关系。

在Solo的主张下，双方愉快地达成一个共识：结婚之后，双方还是保留各自必要的活动空间，互不干涉，进了家门就只是最普通的一对夫夫，不谈工作也不谈打打杀杀之类煞风景的事。

Brax则表示，屁咧，你们是不是没看过电影，都睡一个床上了还想互相保留秘密，到时候死都不知道怎么死的。

你也猜到了，还是没人听他的。

没过多久养孩子也提上了日程，然后也不知道怎么搞的，一眨眼，连孩子都特么要上大学了，Brax自己也并不怎么一波三折地被另一个了不得的女人套牢成家生子。眼看着兄弟俩这一辈子也就要毫无悬念地在各自的婚姻生活中这么安安稳稳地中庸老死了。

就在这时候，Chris告诉他，他们要离婚了。

4、

这事在他们家引起的震动不亚于一次十级地震。

他老婆当场失手摔了一套贵得要命的骨瓷茶具，然后连说了三次“WTF”。

然后还在学校里的Justine也打了十几个电话来轰炸他，对着他耳朵尖叫得Brax脑袋都要炸了。

“为什么？！到底是为什么？”她惨叫道，“我就离开了不到半个学期！到底发生了什么事？”

Brax对她的抓狂很感同身受，但这不代表他就是那个能回答她这一串问题的合适人选。他自己也还是一头雾水呢。

“你干嘛不去问你那两个爸。”他提示道。

“他们谁都不肯说，爹地说他们离婚文件都签好字寄出去了！”Justine继续尖叫，接着一个突发奇想，“你能把文件截停下来吗？Brax叔叔，我知道你认识很多人，有很多办法，我们可以把文件偷偷拿回来，就当什么都没发生过——”

Brax不得不打破她的幻想。“甜心，我们在说的是你爸爸。你不会想要和他们俩对着干的。相信我，我试过，一点也不好玩。”

Justine噎住了，半晌后抽抽噎噎地哭起来。“我不敢相信，我就上了个大学，现在我就要变成无家可归的孩子了。”

5、

无家可归当然是夸张了。

家还是那个家，还在老地方，就像刚买那会一样坚挺屹立，并没有一夜间就像他们的婚姻关系一样分飞瓦解。

实际上，在Brax跑去问Solo这到底是不是在开玩笑时，Solo还对他保证，考虑到Chris的自闭症，他想要再去熟悉新的居住环境比普通人更困难，所以他们已经说好了，房子归Chris，一等找到合适的地方Solo就会搬走。

他的体贴入微简直无可指摘，Brax表示很感动，顺便指出，既然你都能替他考虑到这么多，能不能再考虑看看别搬走也别离婚了？

“到底是因为什么？”他说：“是那什么中年危机的狗屁吗？还是你忽然想要趁着手脚还能活动时再来个事业第二春？你知道只要你开口，不管你想要什么，Chris都会同意的。”

Solo沉默片刻，轻声笑了，笑得很讽刺。

“Chris没说吗？”他说：“是他要和我离婚。”

6、

时间拨回五天前。

Solo从自己兼任客座讲师的社区大学下课回来，并不意外地发现Chris比他早到家了，正在客厅里等着他。

他放下外套，走过去后面抱住他丈夫，低头亲了亲他额角，却莫名感觉Chris浑身僵硬。

“怎么了？”Solo问，Chris不答，Solo也看清楚了Chris眼前摆着的那份离婚协议文件。“这是……这是个玩笑吗？”他有点困惑，拿起文件读了一遍，再读一遍，再放下时已经彻底冷静下来。

“告诉我这只是个玩笑。”

“不是。”Chris说，“我很认真，我想要离婚。”

“为什么？”Solo说，“发生了什么事？我做了什么？”

Chris摇头，“和你无关，你很好，你一直很好。”他躲避开了Solo的目光。“是我，我想要离婚。”

7、

“不管我怎么问，他都不肯说理由，只有四个字，他想离婚。”Solo说，神情漠然，“我请他再好好考虑清楚，但24小时后，他的答案还是没变。既然如此，没什么可说的了，我在文件上签了字，他就把它寄出去了。”

Brax稳了稳神，按捺下想要大喊的冲动。“WT……”他还是没忍住喊了起来，“你怎么可以这么随便就同意了？！我知道你总是惯着他，但离婚这种事你怎么还能任他想怎么样就怎么样？！你还不了解他吗，你多求他几句，或就是不肯签字，过个几天他自己绝对就会回心转意的。现在他想反悔都不行了！”

Solo好笑地看着他。“Brax，你哥下定决心要做什么是不会反悔的。他又不是小孩，他知道自己在做什么。”

Brax忽然明白了。“你生气了。”他说，Solo从头到尾都一副风轻云淡的模样，好像这真的就是个签签字而已的小事情。但这么多年Brax也或多或少知道他是什么样了，以Solo骨子里的好教养，哪怕是真的生气了也绝不会让自己失态。相反，他越是生气，就越不会表露出来。“Chris一声不响就要和你离婚，你快气死了对吧。”

Solo不置可否。

“当我决定要和他结婚时，我知道我选择了什么。扪心自问，我不是什么完美丈夫，但我努力去做到最好了。”他说，“我一直以为所有这些是有意义的。就算现在，我也还爱他，这么多年感情不可能说消失就消失了。”

“但在他开口说要和我离婚那一刻，我们就彻底完了。就这么简单。”


	2. Chapter 2

8、

Chris擅长忍耐。

世界对他来说一直是一个过于嘈杂和混乱的地方，那些声音似乎永不休止，那些光线也总是过于刺眼，他母亲落在他皮肤上每一次碰触，就像一记鞭打那么令人无法忍受。

他忍耐着，直到那些一层一层叠加的痛苦把他压垮，让他再也承受不了。

这是一个弱点。他父亲这么说，你不能让它控制你，你必须克服它，否则你只能永远缩在角落当一个被害者。

于是他教会了Chris如何用正确的方式去对待那些痛苦，去把他的弱点强化为另一种可以利用的东西，更有效地以痛苦对抗痛苦。

他生命里的另外一些人，教会了他其他事情。

Francis教会了他如何去理解，如何把一只手里的东西转到另一只手上。他沿着这位老人指引的路，最终学会了如何拥有自己的人生。

Solo则教会他生活不只是有忍耐和痛苦。

他耐心而温柔地展现给他人生的另一种可能。在那双手中，Chris学会了如何去亲吻，如何拥抱，放纵沉沦而不必害怕，那些温柔的触碰激起愉悦的火花，令他渴望更多。

他也学会了当被爱时，又该如何去爱。

9、

“爹地在重新约会了。”Justine说，“他藏得很好，但我能感觉得出来。他在见什么人了。”

她闷闷不乐的语气让Chris看了她一眼，没应声。

“你没有什么要说的吗？”他的女儿不满地问。

“那和我无关。”Chris回答，“他可以约会任何人。我们离婚了。”

“你们是正在离婚，但法院的文件还没下来，”女孩学着他的语气，尖酸地挑着刺，“所以理论上，你们还没离婚。你甚至还戴着婚戒。他怎么能就那么随便就去见别人了？”

Chris低头看了一眼。他确实想过要把它摘下来，但只是想象没有那个都让他觉得很不对劲，快二十年了，它几乎已经成了他肢体延伸的一部分，失去它就像缺了什么，所以他就留着了。

这不是什么问题，只要他记得在Solo面前把它拿下来就好了。既然后者如今已经彻底从他的生活里离开了，所以这真的不代表任何事，只是一个习惯罢了。

他也不知道Justine在生什么气，实际上事情的发展和他预期中一模一样。他一直明白，Solo不会让任何人妨碍他享受生活的乐趣，哪怕是Chris也一样。他适应离婚的速度无疑也比Chris更快。

在他们签字寄出文件的第二周，Solo就搬走了。他在房子里的东西也在一夜之间就全搬空了，只留下一句“自己多保重”，Solo就这样干脆利落头也不回地把自己清理出了他的生活。

“是我提出了离婚，”Chris说，“他完全有权利开始新生活，包括和任何人在一起。”

“别再试着把我们撮合在一起了。”他过了一会又说，Justine忿忿地撅起嘴。

在知道他们离婚的第一时间Justine就飞速请假回了家，在她莫名其妙的逻辑里，似乎以为他们俩只是闹了别扭，只要拼命给他们制造相处机会就会激情重燃什么的。不用说这也得到了Braxton明里暗里的大力支持。

Chris不知该不该告诉他们，这些拙劣把戏只是加快了Solo离开的脚步而已。

“但是为什么？我真的想不明白，”Justine说，“你还爱他，他也爱你，为什么你们非要离婚不可？”

这个问题Chris已经被问了无数遍，他的回答也只有一个，沉默。

“有时候，生活会发生一些意外的变化，你不喜欢，但你没法改变它。”他说，Justine还是撅着嘴生着闷气，“我们能做的，就是努力适应并向前看。”

10、

如果说Solo的向前看是开始新一轮约会，Chris则是买了条船。

Braxton对此还大惊小怪了一番。“先是离婚，然后又是买船，你不会是真的中年危机了吧。”他嘀咕道，“接下来是不是要扬帆出海去追寻生命真正的意义了？说真的，我都快不认识你了。”

只有Chris知道真正的原因是什么，他没法再待在原来的房子里，在失去了另一个人之后，那个地方空洞冰冷得即便是他也无法忍受。而船只修缮这种耗时耗力的大工程，至少让他能够忙起来。

他花了整整几个月的时间埋头在船上，借以忘记另外一些在缓慢发展的事。Justine回了学校，又放假回来了，也终于接受了他在船上的新生活，努力换了一种乐观的态度来看待这件事，表示这事放长远看其实也挺酷的。

船只修缮一新终于可以下水那一天，他们在船上办了个小小的庆祝派对。Braxton也拖家带口地过来了，Solo也应Justine的邀请，过来礼貌地露了个面。Chris看见他出现时慌乱了一瞬，立即又冷静下来，背过手悄悄把戒指拿下。

Solo送了他一个古董指南针。“现在只缺一顶神气的海盗帽你就是个合格的船长了。”Chris收下时他这么含笑说，Justine在旁边插话说她现在知道该送他什么了。

“那我是不是该给你买个鹦鹉？”Braxton吐槽道，大家都笑了。Chris也低头抿了抿唇。

他一时间有些恍惚，一切都那么熟悉，仿佛什么都没变。所有他生命中那些重要的人，他在这个世界上所拥有的一切，都围绕在他身边。

Solo也和他记得的一模一样，完全看不出这几个月对他有任何影响，重返单身生活确实让他更快乐了。他曾经对Chris半真半假地抱怨过自己那些早生的灰白鬓角，也没有用染发剂掩盖掉，依旧整齐利落，潇洒迷人。倒是Chris这几个月在船上风吹日晒，根本无暇也不在乎自己的外表，此时站在他身边，衣衫褴褛，毛发蓬乱得像个野人。

他情不自禁地凝视着Solo，Solo察觉到他的视线，朝他一笑，又转头和Justine说着学校里的事。

Chris却无法收回自己的目光，他们靠得那么近，Chris能闻到他身上淡淡的古龙水味，看见他颈后皮肤上淡色的小绒毛，他心里忽然就涌生出无限渴望，几乎忘了他努力达成的这一切，他这么做的目的，就要低下头去——

他胳膊上传来一阵抓握的压力，同时有人在他耳边警告地轻咳。Chris如梦初醒，望进Solo近在咫尺的眼睛，他嘴角依旧带笑，眼中却有着冷冷的警告。Chris整个人如冷水浇头，彻底清醒过来。

漫长得如同永恒的一秒之后，Solo先松了手。

“我想起我和别人还有约，我得先走了。”他从Chris身边走开，Chris一动不动地看着脚下，听着他一一和别人告别，又抱了抱女儿。“Justine，等你要过去我那边记得打个电话给我，我会来接你，好吗？”

他走了。

11、

Chris并不确切记得剩下的人都是什么时候离开的。

最后连Justine也离开去找她的朋友。这也是理所当然的事，她已经是个十八岁的大女孩了，当然更想要同龄人的陪伴，而不是和她刚刚离异孤僻的父亲待在一艘无趣的船上。很快，她也会彻底走出他的生活。

尽管Chris每每想起来都还是会吓一跳，但这也是他想要的，不是吗？

他在甲板上坐下来，漫无目的地凝望着眼前开放的水域，在光污染严重的近岸处，即便在晴朗的日子里天空中也看不见多少星光。

他想起了另一件事，摸了摸口袋，又愣住了。

那个戒指不在那里了。

Chris努力回忆了很久，却怎么也想不起来他最后是把它放在了哪里，又最可能是在哪里把它弄丢了，最后只好放弃了。

又一件在他计划里计算好了将会发生的事。Chris唯一没算到的是，当它真的发生在这一天，还是比想象中更沉重地打击了他。

Chris怔然呆坐着，几乎喘不过气来。头顶的天空一点点变得更加漆黑，最终连那些人造光都消失了，星空摇晃着，破碎了，和沉重的天幕一起倒下来，倾倒在他头顶上。

Chris眼睁睁地看着黑暗袭上来，意识逐渐涣散消失，最后一个意识是听见了Justine尖叫的声音。她在叫着爹地。

Chris想开口告诉她，不，爹地已经走了，他不在这里了，是他亲手把他推走的。

然后他又想起来，她应该也离开了。

这个念头让他放弃了挣扎，放手让自己陷入了黑暗。

12、

Chris擅长忍耐。

世界对他来说一直是一个很难理解的地方，哪怕是他爱的那些人，他也并不能总是明白他们想要什么，他又能给他们什么，为什么他们又会爱他。这些念头时时会让他困惑，又让他不安，好像那是他偷来的，总有一天他必须要还回去。

Chris唯一能做的，就是努力着尝试去理解，在他必须放手时也做到万无一失。

他忍耐着，直到那些一层一层叠加的痛苦把他压垮，让他再也承受不了。


	3. Chapter 3

13、

间谍课101：一切始于情报搜集。

Solo还在“农场”培训时，学到的第一课，谍报工作，最重要的是掌握信息，所有那些技术搜集的训练，监听、跟踪、窃取都是为了达到那个目的：情报搜集。

忘记007，忘记那些光鲜亮丽、惊险离奇的间谍故事，他的教官告诫道，在未来，你们最可能面对的工作，就是夜以继日地盯着一个目标，看着他起床刷牙上厕所，吃饭聊天打屁，然后从海量的无用信息里榨取出可能的重要情报。

在那之后，才是分析、研究，从而得出最接近正确答案的结论。

如果你足够聪明，足够优秀，这一套就会内化成为你直觉反应的一部分，让你在行动中如鱼得水。

但永远不要低估人为的因素。

那才是决定你的情报来源以及因此而得的结论是否可靠和准确的关键。

14、

Solo看着病床上的人眼睫轻微颤动，呼吸节奏也变得急促了点。他要醒了。

那双眼睛睁开，先是茫然地环顾四周，然后眼神一点点转为清明，最后变为顿悟。显然，他也意识到自己在哪里，发生了什么，对眼前的一切也并不诧异。

换言之，他一直就知道这件事是会发生的。这几个月以来，他就一直在等着。

那双眼睛转向他，Solo扯了扯嘴角。

“Justine发现你昏倒了，她打了我的电话，然后又叫了救护车。”他多此一举地解释道，“现在她去给Brax打电话告诉他们这件事了。”

“别担心，等他们来了我就走。”他补充说。

Chris嘴唇动了动。“你知道了。”

“知道什么？”Solo说，“哦，你的事？不，我不知道，因为你选择不告诉我。这就是你想要的，对吧，不管你现在发生什么，都和我无关了。”

他挫败地以手扶额，压下恼怒的叹息。

“请跟我解释一下，至少让我弄清楚：到底是为什么，在我们共同生活了二十年之后，你仍然认为我不够资格，不配去了解在你身上发生的事？我到底是做了什么，让你觉得我不是一个合格的丈夫，不能够陪你承受这些？”

“不是你，我知道你会做得很好，你一直都做得很好，”Chris低声说，“是我做不到，哪怕只是想象，我也无法忍受让你和那样的我生活在一起。”

15、

“半年前，我发现自己开始记不起一些事。”

“一开始只是小事，钥匙在哪里，圆周率后100位的数字，但渐渐地，我的记性越来越差，甚至不记得昨天刚发生的事。”

“我没告诉你，不想让你担心。当时你还在为了Justine新生第一年生活做准备，所以我自己去看了医生。脑部影像检查发现了我的大脑有部分脑区萎缩。”

“是阿茲海默症。”

“短期内暂时还不会有非常明显的症状，我还是可以正常生活无碍，但随着病情进展，情况会更糟糕，我最终会不记得自己是谁，也不再记得你。最后我会退化失去行动能力和交流能力，甚至进食和排泄都无法自主。我不想要你看见那样的我。”

“于是你决定在你最需要我的时候把我推开，甚至不告诉我到底出了什么事。”Solo咬牙道：“你觉得我最后知道真相时会怎么想？要是你在我不知道的时候出了事，我，还有Justine，我们未来也许都会因此自责不已，你想过这个可能吗？”

Chris终于显出了一丝畏缩。“它不应该这么快发生的……”他嗫嗫道，“我本来应该是再过一段时间才会进展到中程阶段。到时候我就会住进照护机构，有专门的人会看护我，我本来都已经安排好了。”

Solo深吸一口气，如果不这样他就只剩下暴怒离开一个选项了。

“但在你所有的安排里，都没有包括我，”他说，“二十年，Chris，我们在一起二十年，你就这么彻底否定了我作为你的合法配偶的身份和权利，天啊。我真的无话可说了。我从没想过你居然还能这么混账。”

“……对不起。”Chris说，“你完全有理由生气，甚至恨我。”

Solo摇了摇头，“你知道吗，我真希望我能恨你，”他疲倦地倒回椅子里，“但那没有用，我怎么想无关紧要了，不是吗，你总是能够做到你要做的事。恭喜你，这一次你也成功了，你达到了自己的目的。”

16、

“是慢性硬脑膜下血肿。”医生说。

没人应声或提问，他解释道：“不用担心，只需要动手术引流取出血块，一般来说术后恢复都会很好，很快你就能回家了。”

病房里陷入异样的沉寂，病床上的病人缓慢地眨了眨眼，周围的人也面面相觑，似乎还没明白过来这是一个好消息。

“但我在不久前的脑部影像检查发现我的大脑出现了萎缩，”他的病人说，“还有短期记忆退化症状——”

“他认为他得了阿兹海默症。”病房里另一个男子替他说完了，医生不知道他的身份，他的面部表情微妙地徘徊在狂喜和茫然之间，显得有点滑稽。“所以你的意思是，所有这些症状都是，呃，只是他脑子里多了一个普通的血块，不是别的更严重的问题？”

医生恍然大悟。“我没看到你之前的脑部影像检查，所以不能发表意见，也许出了什么误会或差错。但你送进医院时的脑部CT显示确实是慢性硬脑膜下血肿，这种通常多发在50岁以上的年纪，因为临床症状非常多变，很容易被误判为其他情况，包括阿兹海默症、中风等，所以我们又称为模仿病。”

“你的情况发现得很及时，你会没事的，”他说，又冲病人家属点点头，愉快地走了出去。

17、

Justine小心翼翼地看着身边的大人们，她爸爸看来还是很茫然，她叔叔已经开始憋不住笑逐颜开了。

“如果这只是一场虚惊，”她怯生生地问道，生怕不小心就触了谁的逆鳞。“爸爸现在也没事了，那么你们是不是也可以，我是说，取消离婚了？”

她另一个爸本来还站在那里若有所思，闻言冷笑了一声。“亲爱的，这不是过家家玩游戏，不是说取消就取消的，”他说，看都没看另外那个人。“我们确实离婚了，既成事实无法更改。”

Justine噤声，不敢再开口。

“Justine，”她爸爸说，终于缓慢地回过神来了。他示意着，Justine立即表示她要去和医生了解一下手术的详情安排，拖着她叔叔也一起走了。

18、

“你会留下吗？”过了几乎一个世纪那么长的艰难沉默之后，Chris说。

“为什么？Justine能照顾好你，还有Brax，他们更有资格那么做。”Solo说，低头看着他，面部轮廓冷硬如坚冰。“他们才是你的家人，我不是。不再是了。是你亲手促成了这件事，记得吗？”

“……你还在为这个生气。”Chris说，“但我只是——”

“不，Chris，我不是生气，”Solo说，“没错，这次是一场虚惊，你又没事了，于是你决定你又可以回到我身边了。但下一次呢，下次万一又发生了什么让你觉得你不愿意让我和你一起面对的事情呢？我们又要再来一次吗？”

“婚姻不是这样子的，我的结婚誓言也不是只有在你健康、强壮又聪明的时候我才会留在你身边。我想要的是一个在最艰难的时刻也不会放弃我的人，一个信任我到愿意把自己性命垂危无法自主时的选择权留给我的人，反过来也是一样。哪怕你死了，你的骨灰也是我的。没错，我会伤心欲绝，但那也是我的权利，你不能自作主张就把它夺走！”

Chris呆滞地听着，无法作声，Solo苦笑。“你根本没明白对不对，我们之间的那些承诺现在看起来就像一个笑话。我不会让你再这样对我了。”

19、

Solo说到做到。他没有再来医院，也没有在手术后过来探视，只是让Justine送过来一束花，里面还夹了一张花店统一赠送的祝福卡片。

但他们间还有一个无法割断的联系：Justine仍然在孜孜不倦地给他实时更新Chris的情况：他出院了，他回家了，他又回船上了，他还把船又刷了一遍，那艘船如今正式有了个名字，预定下个月就要出海了。

“你真的不能再给他一个机会吗？”她问，Solo想自己是不是把她教得太擅长坚持自我，又或者她是从另一个人那里耳濡目染来的固执。“你知道爸爸他只是不知道该怎么表达自己的感情，你一直比任何人都能理解他的啊。”

“亲爱的，我知道是我一直让你尽可能地站在你爸爸的角度去思考问题，去理解他的难处，”Solo答道，“但现在我需要你站在我这边了，也许你还没看出来，但我也不是永远不会受伤的。”

Justine悻悻然住了嘴。

“因为你总是好像无所不能，什么事对你来说都那么容易，所以——”她扁着嘴，从眼睫毛下偷看他，Solo敷衍地拍了拍她胳膊。“我想爸爸也只是太害怕失去你了。”

“Justine。”他警告她。

“我不是替爸爸找借口，”她说，“我只是说，我能理解他为什么会那么想。在我小时候，我也想过，也许哪一天你们就不想要我了。”

“这也太荒谬了，”Solo不敢相信地说，“你怎么会这么想？我们怎么会不想要你呢？”

“我不是你们亲生的孩子，”Justine索性一口气说了出来，“我和你们一点也不像，我既不像爸爸那么聪明强壮，也不像你这么完美，我什么都做不好，我甚至也不像Brax叔叔那么有趣。我甚至连名字都不是自己的，连原版的Justine也是那么聪明那么独一无二，我就是个冒牌货。”

Solo震惊地看着她，“我从没想到你居然有过这么可怕又奇怪的想法。但你现在应该知道这个念头有多荒谬了，对吧，我们永远都会一样爱你的。”

Justine抓紧时间吸了吸鼻子，可怜兮兮地冲他笑。“现在不会了，但那个时候，我确实觉得自己一无是处，甚至想过要离家出走。要是当时我亲生父母忽然出现，我绝对是会跟他们走的，不是因为我不爱你们，而是太害怕我永远都不够好，怕得宁可想要逃跑。”

“所以，就再原谅他一次，好吗？”她说，Solo看她，末了又叹了口气。

“这一招只许用这一次，下次不准了。”他说，“老听见这种事对老年人的心脏太不好了。”

Justine难掩得意地笑了。

20、

Solo没花多大功夫就在码头上找到了Chris那艘油漆一新的船，毕竟船头那个名字想假装看不见都没办法。

Chris似乎也没想到他会来，手忙脚乱地团团转了一圈，才僵着脸伸手拉他上船，然后又窘迫得一声不吭。Solo怀疑他要是能做到，为了掩埋证据他估计愿意当场把船凿沉到水底去。

“Justine说你打算出海？”

Chris嘀咕一声，根本听不清。他目光坚定地钉在海面上，好像这样就能继续自欺欺人地假装他们俩并没有站在一艘名叫拿破仑号的船上似的。

“医生对你的出海计划怎么说？”Solo很好脾气地说，“对手术后恢复会有影响吗？”

“他说可以。”Chris说，终于看他一眼，又快速转开了，还是僵硬得不行。“我并不会去太远的地方。”

他们不约而同地沉默了。

“Justine说你已经和大学里解除了教职合同，”Solo一愣，他还没把这件事对任何人说，然后才想到Chris说的应该是另一个Justine。“Braxton说这样你就能更方便去，呃……”他一下子又尴尬起来。

“约我的学生出去？”Solo和气地说，一开始他申请社区大学的教职只是为了打发闲暇，但在这些事之后就变得鸡肋了。“别担心，我答应Justine绝对不会约会那些年龄比她还小的，这一点我还是能做到的。排除那个年龄段并不会过分缩小我的追求范围。”

Chris又笔直地盯着水面看了好一会。Solo打量了一眼周围，正想去找个地方坐下，忽然听见他以义无反顾的决然说：“我也还有机会吗？”

Solo不由莞尔，他没回答，动手把外套脱掉了，又慢条斯理地挽起袖子，款款地靠在船舷上。

“我五十岁了，Chris，众所周知，到了我这个年纪的老男人呢，没多少精力玩恋爱游戏了，太难搞的我通常都选择放弃。”他说，“最佳选择是那些青春鲜嫩的肉体，年轻人天真热情，又容易满足，随便买个礼物就能哄开心，何必舍易求难呢？”

Chris冲着脚尖咕哝一声。“我也可以，很容易满足。”他说。Solo闻言又一笑。

“恰恰相反，你是最难搞的：一开始看似容易，但二十年过去了，你还是老样子一点没有变。”他说。“我真的不知道该拿你怎么办好了。”

“我让你失望了，”Chris静静地说。

“不，我是对自己失望。”Solo说，“我一直以为有些事是不言自明的，有些事不用说你也会懂，但我太自信或太盲目了，到头来你还是没有真正明白。”

“我在学。”

“太慢了，亲爱的，太慢了，”Solo说，Chris无言地转向他，以双眼向他恳求。Solo抓了一把他被风吹得翻飞的衣襟，把他拉近到自己跟前。“二十年了，你还是在原地没动过。我们又能有多少个二十年呢？”

“可你也还在这里啊。”Chris道，他压抑着自己的情绪。

Solo看着他又沮丧又难过的模样，哪怕是在这么多年后，Chris还是没有习惯把他的爱当成理所当然，依然在示好时还是这么笨拙。这也是他无法不爱他的地方，但另一方面，他又不由莫名心酸。他爱怜地抚上了那张委屈得皱起来的脸。他们都不年轻了，但无论过了多少年，Chris还是他最初爱上的那个模样。

“没错，我也还在这里。”

尾声

海浪轻轻拍打着船身，星空璀璨燃烧着，时间就像凝滞在了这一刻。

Solo向后靠进那个温暖的怀抱，入夜后海上气温陡降，Chris翻遍船也只找到了一条毯子，从后面抱住他为他挡开海风。Solo在身前握住他的手，Chris把头靠上他颈侧，和他十指交缠。

“我把戒指弄丢了。”一想到这件事，他还是有点情绪低落。

“没关系，”Solo说，“我们一靠岸就去买一对新的，但下次——”

“只要你愿意，我哪怕要死了也会拼命留在你身边，”Chris快速接话，“不管发生什么事，你都会和我一起。”

Solo哼一声。“那么这一次呢？”

Chris没有立即回答。

“我并不是害怕我会变得行动无能，丧失记忆或语言能力。”他说，“我知道你不会嫌弃那样的我，我受不了的是，我会一点点忘记你。而你会看着我忘记你，你对我最后的印象就是我不再爱你，也不再记得你是谁，我无法忍受这件事。”

他颤抖着用力拥紧了怀里的人，Solo转头去吻在他嘴角。Chris又吞咽了一下，猛烈地吻了回来。他压抑了许久的渴求也在这一刻爆发了，他想要更多，想要更多触碰这具躯体，想和他再次毫无间隙地结合在一起仿佛再也没人能把他们分开，想要——

Solo按住他的手，Chris呻吟着把头压在他肩膀上，没头没脑地把吻落在所有他能够得着的地方，Solo痒得直笑，但还是坚定地握住他的手，把他推开了。

“我们俩加起来都一百岁了，亲爱的，幕天席地想搞就搞的狂野性爱已经不适合我们了。等明天起来就得腰酸背痛整整一星期，我的关节也绝对承受不住这种硬度的。”

但Chris还在亲吻他的肩膀，徒劳地想打动他，晕头晕脑地呢喃着他自己可能都不知道是什么的情话。他说他会照顾好他的，他会让他暖和的，他想要他，就现在，不能等了，什么形式都可以，不管他想要怎么样都可以，他唯一想要的就是他……

然后他全无提防地就被推倒了，刚才还一副假惺惺装作没兴趣的人压在他身上，性致勃勃地盯着他，眼睛亮得惊人。

“我想要怎么样都可以？你之前一直觉得很奇怪的那个也可以？”他凑过来，在他耳边悄声说了那个词。

Chris一颤，吞咽着口中莫名泛出的津液，点了点头。Solo轻笑一声，猛地扑了上来。毯子盖过了他的头，视线被剥夺之后，只剩下了身体感官，无助地颤抖着，等待着，感觉着。

被取悦着。

也被爱着。

End


End file.
